


Satin Pillowcases and Cuddly Princes

by solangelams



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, New Relationship, The Two Princes - Freeform, how do you even tag god help me, i love them, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelams/pseuds/solangelams
Summary: “One thing that Rupert learnt about Amir was that he was irrefutably, unconditionally, indubitably, a morning person.”ORAdorable morning cuddles between my two favourite princes!





	Satin Pillowcases and Cuddly Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first AO3 fic and I literally don’t know how to use it oops!

One thing that Rupert learnt about Amir was that he was irrefutably, unconditionally, indubitably, a morning person. 

This in of itself seems like a trivial piece of information, ignoring the fact that Rupert lapped up learning new things about Amir like a cat does with full cream milk. However, this particular tidbit proved to lead to some conflict between the two young men. 

“Amir, why the hell are you moving?” Rupert’s normally fast speech was slowed by his tiredness. Rupert fumbled around the bedsheets, grabbing at where Amir was lying in an attempt to find him without having to open his eyes. He finally gave in and squinted in the low light that was streaming in around the heavy curtains. To his confusion Amir stood a few meters away from their newly shared bed.

“Rupert,” Amir began slowly. “I’m getting up?” The infliction on the end of his sentence phrased it like a question, and so Rupert responded to it like one. 

“No you’re not! We-“ He gestured between them. “Are going to sleep in, and cuddle and do gross in-love things.” 

Amir’s face slipped into a soft smile, but he shook his head. “I don’t like to lie around, and I normally go for my morning run around now, my advisor is probably already waiting for me-“

Rupert’s sudden shushing sound cut off his sentence, although he held the noise for an extra couple of seconds, just glaring lightly and holding one finger to his lips. He kept his gaze, and spoke in a dejected tone, though his small smirk gave him away. “And here I was thinking that maybe you’d want to spend some quality time with your beautiful, dashing, handsome fiancé.” Deep exhale. “But alas! I was wrong. Please, if you insist on leaving me here all by myself, go now!”

Despite Amir’s unimpressed look, he still crossed the small distance between himself and the bed and lay back down under the rumpled covers. Now that he was so much closer Rupert could see him better in the limited light, and god he was not complaining. Amir’s dark skin was soft, and his eyes locked onto Rupert’s in an entrancing manner. Rupert tipped his head forward and caught Amir’s smiling lips in a quick kiss, his sleepiness coming back now that Amir was in bed again. 

“…Probably still waiting for me, he’s going to be so confused- Hey!” Amir waved his hand slightly in front of Rupert’s lax face, confirming he wasn’t listening when the brunet jumped a little. 

“Huh?” Rupert realised he hadn’t been listening, and wrenched his eyes away from Amir’s strong nose and cheekbones that he’d been studying absentmindedly. “I mean, yeah, yes! I know right? That’s so interesting, tell me all about it.” Judging from the eye roll and grin combination Amir sported Rupert’s attempt at covering up his wandering mind was unsuccessful but he didn’t seem mad, just endeared. 

Rupert beamed back at him, lifting his hand to trail over Amir’s curly hair and down his warm neck. “I love you.” 

Amir chuckled softly and met Rupert’s eyes, pulling him closer into his chest and wrapping strong arms around his waist. “I love you too.”

Rupert fell asleep with a lovesick grin plastered on his face.


End file.
